


last night

by fungifaeries



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: celeste and kyoko bump into each other while the former is having a rough night, so kyoko takes her on a drive to calm her down and hear her out.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 32





	last night

"shut the hell up and get out of my personal life!!"

...

"what?! you're not trying to protect me, you never cared!!"

...

"god, just the fuck up- huh?? hello, hey!! are you there?!

_god damn it!!"_

celeste barely managed to contain herself from throwing her phone to the floor, and her breath came out in shallow exhales as her nails threatened to dig into the screen's casing. it was a late night at her apartment, and her meddling mother had come to interfere with her business, begging with those shallow obnoxious words, telling her to come back 'home'.

tch, that shithole wouldn't have been her home in a million years.

still, that witch had managed to drain her exponentially, and a feeling of dread sunk her stomach. she hated how her mother had so much power over her, it was disgusting really, but that would all change soon. she was so close to her destiny, so close to cutting that ugly part out of her life.

yes, she knew that, she knew that for sure, so why did she feel like she was about to cry? suddenly, in her thin nightgown, she found herself growing hotter and hotter, feeling the urge to scratch at her skin. with no drills, revealing her hair to be a mullet-styled mess, she impulsively hurried onto her balcony, fanning herself off as she tried to loosen her oddly tight collar.

this was too much... she hated these weak thoughts, but she couldn't help but listen to them. she was overwhelmed, and something so trivial had sent her tears cascading down her cheeks. well, at least she had no makeup on, as she was preparing for bed, but still, how despicable for that woman to crack her composure like this.

celeste bit her lip as she tried to muffle the poor excuse of a sob trying to slip through, the noise just coming across as a small sniff and huff. she was an expert at repressing her emotions, even when that was not her intention. holding onto herself tightly as if she was worried she'd slip away, she shivered in the cool december air, fat tears stabbing into her eyes mockingly. she hated herself for this, but unfortunately she couldn't contain it forever, and this just so happened to be the time her mind picked to release her turmoil-

"celeste?"

kyoko's voice was as subtle as a pin drop, but had the effect of a piano crashing to the ground from a fifth story building. celeste flinched and her body quickly began to cave in on itself, perhaps wishing to disappear from existence right then and there. with a rigid posture, the ravenette called back out with a croaking voice.

"kirigiri."

it was a simple response, the slightest bit of dignity still embroidering her tone. it took a moment, but she managed to bring herself to look over to the neighboring apartment's balcony, where a mildly concerned appearing kyoko stood. ah, how marvelous.

the lavender-haired detective looked as formal as ever, but still, there was a pensive frown that betrayed her actual feelings. usually, celeste would be proud to detect such a difference in stance, but right not it wasn't the most favorable of realizations.

"are you..." kyoko began to use a questioning tone, but stopped when she realized that supposed pity would just crush celeste's trampled ego further. so, eyes fluttering shut in mutual understanding, the jingling of metal could be heard as she took her keys out of her pocket. "meet me at the parking lot."

"excuse me-?" celeste couldn't even get a word in before kyoko abruptly left, leaving the former to regain her composure and wonder what she'd just been requested to do. obviously she should decline, just leave the other to rot, that's what celestia ludenberg would do... but that's not what she wanted to do. she wanted to have someone at her side, just for a little bit, just to chase the ebbing frost of loneliness away.

so, with that, celeste cursed herself and darted into her apartment, quickly putting on slippers and heading downstairs. it was only the second floor, so she just took the stairs instead of waiting on the cursed elevator. although, this meant she had to deal with putting her hands on the icy railings- every time she touched those things, she swore she'd get freezer burn.

the parking lot was extremely dark, one shoddy lamppost illuminating the area as the moon was completely blotted out by the clouds. there, kyoko stood leaning against a black convertible, her piercing eyes flicking over to fixate on celeste, who had to suppress a shiver she swore came from the cold.

"what is the meaning of this?" celeste pointedly asked, masking her feeling of helplessness with harsh words. she huffed and gestured at her semi trembling body and gave a falsely contempt frown. "it's quite cold, you know."

"i didn't tell you to come out here barely dressed." kyoko shot back, and celeste felt her cheeks threatening to heat up in embarrassment, which she of course refused to let happen. she went stubbornly quiet and continued to shudder in the cold, hugging herself as she refused to look at the detective, who groaned in exasperation. "here, get in the car, i'll start the heater."  
  
  


"you really think i'll let you kidnap me so easily?" celeste quickly retorted back, but even after saying that, she quickly got into the car, hoping for shelter from the night air. still, the cool leather seats just sprouted goosebumps on her pale legs, and her face twisted into an annoyed frown. kyoko's sharp gaze seemed to notice this, and with an amused glimmer in her gaze, she got into the driver's seat and held out her jacket. "here, you can have this until the heater warms up."

celeste couldn't help but stare with the slightest hint of surprise as kyoko held out her jacket, the gambler's brain cranking out romantic fantasies and scenes from gothic romance novels she'd read. without her purple leather jacket, she was revealed to be in a white button up shirt tucked into black dress pants, an intoxicating combo of masculine femininity.

oh, and she could never forget that tie, that unsaturated orange tie that just begged celeste to grab it, using it to pull kyoko closer until their lips touched-

"are you going to take it or not?" kyoko's voice startled celeste out of her daze, which was perhaps for the best due to how worked up she was getting. clearing her throat, she did her best to meet the other's gaze and took the jacket, quickly wrapping it around herself.

maybe it was induced by the cold, but celeste absolutely euphoric once the warmth of kyoko's jacket began to set in. soon she felt like she was steaming, and had the urge to check and see if the jacket was clogged with kyoko's cologne. that would be rather embarrassing though, so she would avoid doing that so brazenly.

the engine of kyoko's car whirred to life and they sat there for a moment in silence ; it was quite strange, their circumstances that is. celeste still had no explanation for why she'd been called out here, but here she was anyway in an individual's car whom she sadly knew little about. she should know better than this, to just blindly trust someone and follow them here, no matter how alluring they were. what a cruel trap she'd found herself in.

suddenly, in the midst of celeste ruefully going over her situation, the car began moving, which scared the gambler with a small gasp. to her surprise, kyoko was pulling out of the parking lot, and the slightest sliver of anxiety hit a pang in her chest.

"where are you taking me?" celeste asked warily, narrowing her eyes at kyoko, who just smirked and looked back to the former as she revved the engine. "on a little drive."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/5136987064208290/ credit to prompt here!! and i wanted to get this out of drafts before january, and i didn't get where i would've liked, but i figured there's always time for a part two!!


End file.
